A conventional example of this type of heavy load tire, used in dump trucks and the like, is recited in Patent Literature 1. Dump trucks, which may be used at locations such as construction sites and mines, are sometimes driven over road surfaces such as muddy areas on which a soft clay layer several centimeters thick has formed on hard ground after a rain.